


when i first saw you (i knew i was in love)

by regionalataverage



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Chris Salih - Freeform, M/M, Top!Josh, and it would be, bc i cant write smut for my life, bi!josh, but in the beginning only, but it takes tyler a while to figure his sexuality out, i dont think there will be smut, i think tyler and jenna will be a thing, if thats a thing, if there is i might need someone to write it for me, if this doesnt work out i might delete it, ill add more as i go - Freeform, its after college, josh dun - Freeform, lets say josh has pink hair in this one, pan!tyler, so just tell me if its bad, strangers to friends to lovers??, this is my first fic, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalataverage/pseuds/regionalataverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got out of the car and waited patiently for Chris. They walked to the door together. The house had a beautiful porch with chairs and flowers planted. They walked up the stairs, and before knocking the door, Chris looked up at Josh and asked, “Are you sure you are ready?” Josh took a moment to think about his options. If he went in, he could either be turned down, or be in a band with Tyler, play in sold out venues and change people’s lives. If he forgot about all of this and went home, he could have missed the perfect opportunity of having a best friend and being famous. The answer was obvious to Josh. “Yes.” He replied, in a matter-of-factly tone. Looking back at the door, Chris knocked and opened the door was the beautiful Tyler Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO this is my FIRST EVER fic. i wrote this first chapter like 3 months ago and just now thought about adding onto it. I'm not really a writing type but i might as well give this a try. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. like i said in the tags, there ~might~ be smut, but if there will be, somebody will have to write it for me. i dont really know where this is gonna go or how long its gonna be. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!!!! ummmmmm i think i got everything
> 
> OH AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS OR MAYBE SEND SOME IDEAS MY TUMBLR IS @odetoregionalatbest 
> 
> OK THANKS BYE

~Josh~

Today was the day Josh was meeting Tyler. Of course he wasn’t nervous. Why would he be? He was just meeting the guy that will decide if he is good enough to be in the band or a horrible drummer that can’t do shit! Nothing to be worried about, right? Right. Chris had talked about Tyler enough that Josh probably knew everything about him. Josh snapped out of his thoughts to the doorbell ringing and a pound at the door. “Josh! Hurry up! We don’t have all day!” Although the voice was muffled, he could easily tell it was Chris’. Josh panicked. He wasn’t even dressed yet! Stupid mind. Running to the closet he yelled back, “Uh.. one second! I swear!” He didn’t want to dress too fancy but not too comfortable. He threw on his ‘I want to believe’ tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. There was another pound at the door, “Josh, let’s go. He’s waiting.” Chris yelled, obviously annoyed. Josh grabbed a mint and put it in his pocket. He wouldn’t use it now or the mint taste would have vanished. On his way out, he made sure to pick up his phone. “Coming!” Josh replied, hearing a groan from the other side of the door. “Finally. Come on.” Chris stated, turning to the car.

 

~

 

Josh was sweating. He didn’t usually sweat, especially if it was about meeting someone. Why would this time be any different? Chris decided to break the silence by speaking up. “Hey, dude, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Josh looked up at Chris then looked back at his lap playing with his fingers replying, “N-Nothing, just nervous I guess..” Chris looked back at him with a heartwarming smile on his face. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Josh! Ty is a chill guy and he won’t be harsh, I promise.” Of course, Josh knew he wasn’t lying, why would Chris make this up? After a moment of thinking on what to say next, Josh replies still looking down at his hands, “I know, I just..- what if he doesn’t think I’m any good?” He looked back up at Chris, waiting for an answer. “Dude, stop doing this to yourself. He’s gonna think you’re great.” Chris replied, pulling into the Josephs' driveway. Josh put his hand on the door handle, looking back at Chris. “Okay. I think I can do this. Thanks, man.” He got out of the car and waited patiently for Chris. They walked to the door together. The house had a beautiful porch with chairs and flowers planted. They walked up the stairs, and before knocking the door, Chris looked up at Josh and asked, “Are you sure you are ready?” Josh took a moment to think about his options. If he went in, he could either be turned down, or be in a band with Tyler, play in sold out venues and change people’s lives. If he forgot about all of this and went home, he could have missed the perfect opportunity of having a best friend and being famous. The answer was obvious to Josh. “Yes.” He replied, in a matter-of-factly tone. Looking back at the door, Chris knocked and opened the door was the beautiful Tyler Joseph. Josh was shocked at how gorgeous this boy was. His beautiful brown eyes, chocolate chip hair, and beautiful smile, Josh couldn’t have asked for more. “Oh, come on in!” Tyler said in a cheerful tone, moving out of the way for the two boys to walk in. He was _beautiful_. This was gonna be fun.


	2. meeting (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 HITS AND 6 KUDOS ALREADY THIS IS AMAZING FUCk  
> THANK YOU  
> honestly i didnt think this was any good bUT YOU GUYS SEEM TO THINK OTHERWISE SO THANKS  
> if you have any suggestions on the story or any ideas please message me @odetoregionalatbest on tumblr or in the comments. 
> 
> ok bye thanks

~Tyler~

 

     Holy smokes. He's hot. Well like, not hot-hot but like... y'know.. good-looking. **'God-dammit Tyler, get yourself together! You have a beautiful girlfriend, Jenna, and you are NOT going to think about boys like that!'** The other two boys walked into his house, admiring the nice furniture and paintings hung up on the walls. While they were doing that, all Tyler could seem to do was stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. Curly pink hair, mocha eyes, a very interesting tattoo sleeve, and- is that a nose ring? God, he was the whole package. He was interrupted by his thoughts by Josh speaking."Uh- hi. I'm uh- Josh." Josh extended his arm out to shake Tyler's hand. Tyler could sense how nervous Josh was. He shook Josh's hand, and damn, he was sweaty. But his hand almost fit perfectly into Tyler's.. like they were meant for each other. Like they are soulmates. Tyler's inner-thoughts started yelling at him. **'Tyler, shut up! Jenna is your soulmate, not a stupid boy you know nothing about.'**  "Yeah, I know. Chris has told me so much about you. I'm Tyler." Tyler couldn't help but stare at Josh and the way his nose ring shined in the light. _Tyler was fucked._ Josh noticed how long the handshake was going on for, so he spoke up, slightly startling Tyler. "So.. should we uh- sit somewhere?" "Oh, um, yeah, sure," Tyler said, gesturing towards the couch. The three boys sat on the L-shaped couch, Josh in the corner, and the other two on the opposite ends. There was an uncomfortable silence until Tyler finally decided to speak up. "So, Josh, when did you start drumming?" He noticed how Josh's eyes lit up hearing that question. "Oh, well, um-" Tyler noticed that once again, Josh was nervous and tried to calm his nerves down a bit. "Hey, it's fine, man. No need to be scared or anything." Josh seemed to relax and took a deep breath. "When I was about ten or eleven (whenever i write or say eleven i think of stranger things fuck), I would always go to the music store and started banging on drums with all my power until the owner kicked me out." Josh smiled and fuck, that smile was beautiful. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled up and his white teeth shined so brightly. Tyler had a slight crush. "My parents bought me a drum set for Christmas and I practiced every day, hoping that when I was older I was gonna be the best drummer in the country." Josh stopped for a moment and chuckled. Shit. It was like music to Tyler's ears. "Now that I'm all grown up, I know that's not gonna happen, but y'know, I can dream." Tyler could almost fall asleep to the sound of Josh's voice. It was soft and soothing and easy to fall in love with. "So, yeah, that's the story," Josh looked at Tyler to try and find some kind of facial expression but found nothing. "U-uh, Tyler?" Tyler snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry, dude. That's a really cool story," He was searching to find another question to ask Josh. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" The second Tyler had said 'girlfriend,' Josh started heating up. "-Or boyfriend. Whichever you prefer." Tyler added. "N-no, I d-don't." Tyler was almost relieved when he heard that. "D-do you?" There it was. "Yeah, I do. A girlfriend. Her name is Jenna." Tyler saw Josh's face drop. Why? Did Josh like him? Why would he like him? Does Tyler like him? He couldn't. They just met. He knows that love-at-first-sight isn't real. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT? i feel like its v bad but whtavever


	3. well, josh is jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i think this is going good so far but if its not please tell me. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

~Josh~

 

     "Yeah, I do. A girlfriend. Her name is Jenna." **Oh. Well.. that’s just great.** **Of course this was going to happen. He’s probably the straightest person out there. Jenna is probably a fucking model and has the best personality ever. Dammit!** “O-oh… yeah, t-that’s um, cool.” Josh started to feel tears forming in his eyes and looked down at his lap. What the fuck? Why was he crying? This is just a stupid crush. Nothing to get emotional about. “Josh? Josh, dude, are you okay? Did I say something?” Fuck. What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah, I’m just mad you have a girlfriend because I love you and want to kiss you and fuck you into a mattress?’ I don’t think so. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just got an eyelash in my eye is all.” What a great excuse, Josh. He’ll totally believe that. Tyler scooted closer to Josh and Josh felt his heart beating faster. What is he doing?! Why is he coming closer to me?! Do I move closer to him? Do I move farther away from him? What do I do?! Just as he was about to jump up from the couch and run away as far as possible, he felt a hand on top of his. Tyler. “You sure, man? You seem upset.” Josh was trying to focus on anything except Tyler. He didn’t want to have this conversation with him yet. “Yeah, I’m sure. Like I said, It’s just an eyelash.” Josh rubbed his eye like there actually was an eyelash. “Really? Because I don’t see-” Josh cut off Tyler and raised his voice. “I’m sure, Tyler! I just.. Don’t want to talk about it.” He scooted away from Tyler as much as he could and refused to make eye contact. Tyler put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, dude, just making sure.” Josh could almost feel Tyler’s stare. “Why don’t you want to talk about-” Tyler was cut off once again but by the doorbell. "Oh. One second." Tyler jumped up from his seat and scrambled towards the door. He opened the door and hugged whoever it was. “Jenna! Hi! I- uh- was just ‘interviewing’ a new friend for the band. Here, come in.” Tyler moved over to the side just like he did for Josh. Josh could feel jealously burning in his veins. “Jenna, this is Josh. Josh, this is Jenna, my girlfriend.” Tyler gestured towards them both and Jenna just smiled at Josh. “Hi, Josh. It’s very nice to meet you.” **Fuck. She was really pretty and she seemed nice. How am I supposed to compete with her? I’m screwed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry the chapters are so short. i feel like if i keep them short maybe i can write chapters more so im gonna keep it like that. speaking of chapters, 2 IN ONE DAY!!! THATS CRAZY!!!!! 
> 
> i think during weekends i might be able to get 1 or 2 chapters in and the weekdays might be none or just one. im gonna figure it out but anyway thanks for reading


	4. the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I LOVE THIS CHAPTER I HOPE U DO TOO

~Tyler~

 

     “Why don’t you want to talk about-” Tyler was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh. One second." Tyler jumped up from his seat and scrambled towards the door. He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Jenna. Of course, it was. Why wouldn’t it be? Tyler hugged her and prayed everything was going to smoothly with her and Josh. “Jenna! Hi! I- uh- was just ‘interviewing’ a new friend for the band. Here, come in.” He moved over to the side to let her in like he did for Josh. Jenna turned to Josh and Tyler swore he saw her eyes light up when she looked at him. What the fuck? “Jenna, this is Josh. Josh, this is Jenna, my girlfriend.” Tyler gestured towards them both and Jenna just smiled at Josh. “Hi, Josh. It’s very nice to meet you.” Jenna stretched her arm out towards Josh. Josh just sat there with a blank expression on his face. After a couple seconds, he finally got up on his feet and shook Jenna’s hand. “Uh, hi. Nice to meet you too.” Josh let go as soon as possible, but not too fast to show he wasn’t enjoying shaking her hand. Josh turned to Tyler and quickly made up an excuse to get out of there. “I, uh, forgot I need to go to a, uh, doctor’s appointment. Like right now. So I will uh, talk to you later or something.” Josh turned to the door when he was stopped by Tyler’s voice. “Oh, okay. But at least give me your number so I can call you after, yeah?” Josh turned back to Tyler. “Y-yeah, sure. Whatever.” Tyler ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel and a pen. He made his way back to the living room and wrote his number down on the paper towel. He handed it to Josh and he kindly accepted. “Thanks. I’ll uh, text you later.” Josh smiled, but it was more of a sad and forced smile. Tyler had a genuine smile on his face, though. “Alright. Cool. Talk to you later.” Josh turned to the door again without answering and got out of that house as fast as he could. Tyler turned back to Jenna with a smile on his face. “Sorry about that. You just came at a really bad time.” He sat next to Jenna on the couch and put his arm around her. “So, anything new?” He asked, tilting his head a bit to the side (is he a puppy wtf). Jenna looked as if she was daydreaming, then announced, “Damn. Josh is hot.” What did she just say? Josh was… hot? Tyler hesitated before saying, “I mean, y-yeah, he’s good looking, but why-” Jenna cut him off. “No like, he’s super hot. I’d totally date him If I wasn’t with you.” Tyler couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She’d date him if they weren’t together? Who would say that?! Tyler felt like he could explode. He stood up from the couch and started screaming. “What the hell, Jenna?! Why would you say that in front of me? Let alone think that? How would you like it if I was with you on a date and pointed out a girl and said she was sexy?! I can’t believe you! I loved you! And you go say this-” Jenna stood up and grabbed his hands in hers. “Babe, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” She tried hugging him, but he took a step back and lowered his voice. “I don’t have time for this bullshit. Just get out, Jenna.” He pointed to the door and waited for her to walk out the damn house. “Tyler, I said I was sorry-” Tyler raised his voice again. “I don’t care! You just called a guy hot, in front of me, your boyfriend! How do you think that makes me feel?!” Tyler felt tears forming in his eyes and wiped them away, not letting Jenna see him cry. Jenna started crying, too, but was fine with Tyler seeing her tears. “Fine! I don’t care! I never loved you! I was just using you, anyway!” She walked out the door and Tyler regretted everything. But he also started thinking about everything Jenna said. **‘I was just using you?’ ‘I never loved you?’** Maybe she was just saying this stuff. I mean, when people get mad, they say stuff they don’t mean, right? God, Tyler hoped so. He decided he would text her tomorrow asking if she forgave him for everything he said. He loved her and was just mad. So, until then, he went upstairs to his room, locked the door, and laid on his bed. He heard a ‘ding’ sound and turned on his phone.

 **Unknown Number:** hey, is this tyler? It’s jish. just making sure it’s you. 

 

Right when Tyler was going to unlock his phone, Josh texted him again.

 

 **Unknown Number:** this is you, right? god if this isn’t, i’m gonna be so embarrassed.

 

Tyler chuckled after reading that text and saved his number under ‘Jish,’ just like Josh had typed his name. He turned off his phone, setting it on the nightstand. He needed to process everything that happened today. Maybe a nap would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?? I THINK IT'S AMAZING IF U DONT THAT'S OK TOO


End file.
